Azul Escarlata
by Sabastu
Summary: Después de años caminando sendas distintas, por fin iniciaban un camino al lado del otro. Confesiones, citas, mudanzas, misiones, proposiciones y todo lo que conlleva una nueva vida en pareja. El mago azulado y la maga escarlata comienzan una nueva aventura juntos. [ Mashiverse ] [ OU ] [ Post Ending ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? QwQ)9
1. Confesión

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **7v7r **Se suponía que esto iba a ser solo un OS inspirado en un prompt que vi en Tumblr pero mi cerebro es fastidioso y no quiso subirlo en ninguna de mis colecciones de One Shots pues no calzaba en temática con ninguno y al final mi cerebro fastidioso decidió que no sería un one shot, que sería algo más... algo centrado en el universo original... algo... algo... algo de lo que seguro me voy a arrepentir después... LOL.

QwQ

Disfrútenlo, que yo sufro...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer I**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo trato de darles más amor a mis amores.

**Disclaimer II****: **Inspirado en un fic del blog en Tumblr: **More-incorrect-fairy-tail-quotes.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Referencias De Lectura****:**

Narración.

_«Pensamientos»_

**Diálogo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**AZUL ESCARLATA.**

**] 01 [**

**Confesión.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tomó un trago más y pidió otro.

La albina le miró preocupada.

_Eso no era muy normal en la gran Titania._

―**Ara, Erza, si no te conociese diría que estás intentando ahogar tus penas en alcohol** ―la maga de take over le sirvió otro trago pero esta vez a la mitad, ya casi era cierre del Gremio y quería evitar lo más que pudiese algún destrozo de última hora.

―**¿¡Y por qué no puedo tener penas!?** ―se tomó el trago de golpe y con su mano libre golpeó con fuerza la barra que por suerte estaba reforzada con magia y no se rompió como lo habría hecho una normal con semejante golpe―. **¡Yo también tengo penas, Mira!**

Mirajane alzó una ceja.

Hasta donde sabía la noche anterior Erza había tenido un encuentro con Jellal.

_¿El mago viajero le habría roto el corazón de nuevo a su amiga?_

Debía averiguarlo.

―**Claro que las puedes tener, Er Chan, pero por lo general ahogas tus penas en pastel, no en alcohol. ¿Quieres un pastel?**

La pelirroja la miró molesta.

―**¡Al diablo los pasteles! ¡No los quiero! ¡No los... **_**amo**_**...!** ―exclamó seriamente al inicio para terminar casi en un sollozo y Mirajane casi pierde el equilibrio al escucharla decir eso.

_¿¡Erza odiando a los pasteles!?_

_«¿Es que acaso crucé a otro mundo alterno como Édolas en donde Erza odia los pasteles?»_ se cuestionó la albina con total seriedad, era la única razón lógica de que la maga del re equip hablase tan cruelmente de los pasteles.

―**Pero todos los demás parecen igual... **―susurró para sí observando atentamente a los miembros de Fairy Tail que aún estaban allí, Natsu peleaba con Gajeel y Gray, Juvia recogía la ropa que Gray tiraba, Lucy y Levy estaban rodeadas de libros que versaban sobre nombres de bebé y sus significados y Wendy hablaba con los tres exceed del gremio.

Nada raro.

_Excepto la maga frente a ella que continuaba hablando mal de los pasteles._

―**Este...** ―carraspeó―, **Er Chan...**

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―le miró de mal modo e hizo aparecer una espada de la nada**―. ¿¡Acaso vas a defender a ese... **_**traidor**_**!?**

―**¿Traidor? **―Mira frunció el ceño y sintió su magia envolver su cuerpo, apreciaba al antiguo mago santo, era una buena persona con un gran corazón y entendía toda su situación pasada, pero también sabía que a veces era demasiado mártir y alejaba a su amiga debido a actos que cometió siendo manipulado y que con eso la dañaba, no iba a permitir que eso siguiese así―. **¿Jellal te dijo algo ayer? ¿Te dañó?**

Erza la miró como si estuviese loca.

―_**Jellal**_**... él no...** ―negó por completo, y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a lo que Mirajane no supo cómo responder y la dejó continuar―. **Yo... **

―**¿Tu qué? **

―**Yo...** ―su cara se puso más roja de lo que el alcohol la tenía―, **ayer yo... me encontré con Jellal** ―Mira asintió, todos en el Gremio se habían dado cuenta de eso―, **él, preparó una cena para mí y comimos en la playa, al aire libre** ―sonrió con dulzura― **a la luz de las estrellas...**

―**Ara~ **―muchísimo más interesada en la historia, Mira acercó un banquillo y se sentó frente a Erza para disfrutar del relato con más comodidad―, **muy romántico.**

―**Bueno, sí...** ―la mirada de Erza era la de una tímida niña y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, solo el hombre llamado Jellal podía poner de esa manera a la temida Titania―, **lo fue, hasta me preparó un pastel...**

―**¿De fresas? **

―**Que otro si no.**

―**¿Y entonces? ¡OH! **―Mira se llevó las manos a la cara con horror―. **¡No me digas que sabía mal!**

Erza negó de inmediato.

―**¡Era perfecto! Era suave y húmedo y dulce y enorme y con muchas fresas...**

―**Ara, ¿entonces por qué estás así?**

―**Es que Mira...** ―la niña tímida enamorada desapareció y le dejó de nuevo el lugar a la mujer ahogada en penas y alcohol―, **cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a caminar, y...**

―**¿Y?**

―**Y...**

―**¿¡Y!?**

―**Mira, déjame preguntarte algo** ―dijo en lugar de responder casi desesperando a la albina―. **Ayer Jellal me dijo que me... **_**amaba**_ ―la última palabra la dijo tan bajito que la albina tuvo que acercarse para escucharla y apenas contuvo el grito de emoción que habría dejado a la Reina de las Hadas sorda si lo hubiese soltado, en su lugar, la emocionada Mirajane golpeó la barra varias veces con la mano en forma Satan Soul, provocando que varias cosas se cayeran, llamando la atención de todos en el Gremio.

_Fue fácil intimidarlos para que no se acercaran a interrumpir la historia._

Su Satán Soul y su dulce sonrisa de advertencia nunca fallaban.

_¡Nadie interrumpiría esa noticia en exclusiva que estaba recibiendo!_

―**Er Chan...** ―dijo cuando pudo controlarse―. **Eso es maravilloso.** **¿Entonces por qué estás así?**

―**No te he hecho la pregunta escucha... **―se enderezó en la silla y luego se inclinó hacia ella con la voz llena de mortificación―. **¿Crees que sea muy malo que cuando él me dijo que me amaba yo respondiese diciendo que yo amaba el pastel que hizo?**

―**...**

Mira fue incapaz de responder, si hubiese sido la Mirajane de antes habría usado su modo _Alegría_ para darle un buen golpe a Erza por lo que hizo.

―**Es que yo... ¡Entré en pánico! ¡Fue lo primero que salió!** ―confesó llevándose las manos a la cara―. **No sabía ni que decir, estaba tan feliz, y bueno... antes de que me lo dijera yo estaba pensando en pedirle que si podía hacerme otro pastel porque estaba... ¡Tan delicioso! Y por eso yo...**

―**Ya veo...** ―Mira soltó un suspiro y la miró con compasión―, **cuando él te lo dijo tú estabas pensando que...**

―**Amaba el pastel... **―dijeron ambas en coro y soltaron un suspiro idéntico.

―**¿Y no te corregiste luego?**

―**Lo intenté, pero no encontré el momento, la cara de Jellal me dejó muda, y luego el cambió el tema, seguro para no hacerme sentir incómoda** ―Erza sintió como el alcohol la había dejado por completo al recordar el dolor que Jellal trató de ocultar al escuchar su tonta respuesta a su confesión―. **Si le decía que yo también sentía lo mismo, él... podría pensar que se lo decía por lástima o algo así...**

―**Entiendo, es algo que sin duda él pensaría, y de seguro también pensó que no correspondías sus sentimientos y no quería perder tu amistad por ponerte en esa situación...**

Erza asintió sintiéndose una basura.

―**Yo...** ―Erza chocó la frente con la barra y con sus brazos ocultó su rostro― **¡Soy una idiota!**

―**Ara, ni que lo digas...** ―soltó sincera la albina y Erza le dio una severa mirada moviendo apenas el brazo―. **Sabes que soy sincera.**

―**Lo sé...** ―dejó su escondite―. **¡Y por eso quiero tomar! ¡Por mi idiotez y por ser traicionada por mis amados pasteles! **―declaró tomando el vaso vacío―. **¡Sírveme otro!**

Mira sonrió compasiva, le llenó el vaso y le dejó un par de botellas a la par.

_Ella tenía algo que hacer._

Sin dudar en lo absoluto de su muy ingenioso plan, la albina se fue a la cocina, sacó su lácrima de comunicación portátil y realizó una llamada, al terminar, observó como la gran Titania se empinada las botellas una tras otra para luego ir caminando tambaleante hacia los chicos que peleaban por alguna tontería.

_La Reina del Sadismo hacía su aparición._

―**Ara...** ―se llevó la mano a la mejilla―, **parece que al final si tendré que limpiar mucho... Espero que **_**él**_** no se tarde y evite esto... **―se dijo a sí misma mientras Erza ponía a todos de rodillas luego de ganarles en una pelea fácil en donde aullaron de dolor los hombres más hombres de Fairy Tail.

_Casi diez minutos después, llegó la persona que salvaría al Gremio de su destrucción._

―**Ara, Jellal...** ―Mira rodeó la pelea y se encontró con él en la puerta―. **Lamento causarte molestias, pero creo que solo puedo contar contigo para evitar la extinción de los magos de Fairy Tail **―señaló con una sonrisa la trifulca, en donde Erza, sentada sobre Gray y Gajeel, latigueaba a Natsu, Macao y Wakaba, estos dos últimos con curiosas caras de éxtasis y placer.

_Viejos verdes que no cambiaban._

―**Oh...** ―el azulado observó la escena y suspiró, para luego dejar brotar una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura―. **No te preocupes, no es molestia, haré lo que esté a mi alcance. **

Mira asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin duda solo un hombre muy enamorado podría sonreír de esa manera al ver a la mujer que amaba convertida en un monstruo de sadismo sangriento.

_Erza había escogido bien a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida._

Y mientras ella pensaba estas cosas, un hombre, que, por muchos sería considerado estúpido y loco al acercarse por detrás al monstruo sádico ebrio y por otros tanto uno de los más grandes y valientes hombres de la historia al realizar tal acción, llegaba a donde la Titania, le tocaba el hombro y la llamaba con dulzura...

―**¿Erza?**

La mujer detuvo sus violentas acciones de inmediato.

―**¿¡Je-Jellal!?** ―volteó a mirar a la persona que la llamaba, solo para asegurarse de que no alucinaba con su voz―. **¿Qué haces... aquí?** ―preguntó apenada y se bajó de inmediato de su carruaje ―o mejor dicho, de las espaldas de sus compañeros de gremio―. **¡Lucy, Levy!** ―las dos mencionadas se levantaron de inmediato de la mesa―. **Alimenten a mis caballos** ―ordenó señalando a Macao, Wakaba y Natsu.

Jellal contuvo la risa.

―**Pasaba por aquí** ―contestó en el mismo tono gentil del inicio―, **vi que se divertían y entré. Fairy Tail siempre disfruta mucho de sus noches, ¿cierto?**

El carruaje, los caballos, las encargadas del establo y todos los demás abusados físicamente lo miraron ceñudos.

_¡Por supuesto que eso no era diversión!_

―**Sí, bueno...** ―tímida y tambaleante se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja―, **estábamos pasando una noche divertida.**

_«¡QUE NO!»_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, su pensamiento tan firme y sincronizado que casi se pudo escuchar.

―**Eso me pareció** ―le sonrió―, **pero ya es un poco tarde** ―Erza asintió―. **Y ya que estoy aquí,** **¿Me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa?**

_«¡SÍ! ¡LLÉVATE A LA REINA DE LAS SÁDICAS!»_ Pensaron de nuevo en sincronía el grupo de los abusados.

Mira observó a su alrededor pensando que había escuchado un grito lastimero de auxilio, quien sabe, tal vez Warren había activado su telepatía.

_O quizá el sufrimiento compartido en silencio si podía escucharse._

―**Amh... bueno... no es necesario... **

―**Lo sé, pero es algo que quisiera hacer** ―Jellal inclinó su rostro, peinó su flequillo escarlata revuelto por la trifulca, y mientras Erza se derretía por dentro, repitió la pregunta―. _**Scarlet**_**, **―terminó de derretirla por la manera en que pronunció el apellido que él le había dado―** ¿Me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa?**

―**Yo... s-sí...** ―soltó un murmulló, tan feliz internamente que pensó que la celebración que los chicos hacían detrás ella era su propia celebración interna.

―**Ara~ Vayan con cuidado** ―Mira se apareció a su lado como invocada―. **Y ten** ―extendió su mano a Erza―, **las pastillas contra la ebriedad especiales de Porlyusika y las favoritas de Cana** **por lo inmediatamente efectivas que son** ―le cerró un ojo―. **Es bueno mantener la mente despejada.**

―**¡Me niego!** ―dijo Erza tapándose la boca―. **¡Sa-saben **_**hor-horbiblesemente**_**...** ―negó varias veces, esa palabra ni era la correcta y ni existía― _**horritibilamente...**_ ―se cruzó de brazos molesta.

―**¿Horriblemente?** ―ofreció Jellal la palabra, totalmente divertido con la Erza borrachita a su lado.

―**¡ESO!** ―asintió feliz de dar con la palabra correcta―. **¡Horritabiliametemente... amargas!**

_Aunque igual no pudo decirla._

―**Pero Er-Chan...** ―Mira intentó hacerle entender con la mirada que era para que arreglara sobria el problema de la confesión, pero su amiga se re equipó una armadura con casco y volvió a negar, Mira supo que no había manera de ganar esa batalla; así que, con un suspiro, le entregó las píldoras esféricas a Jellal y le guiñó un ojo―. **Creo que sí alguien puede convencerla, eres tú **―Jellal alzó una ceja confundido―. **Solo diré que a veces ella es como una niña asustada, a veces no dice por completo lo que siente... ¿Lo entiendes?**

Jellal miró a Erza re equipando casco tras casco y asintió.

_Ya entendía a lo que se refería Mirajane._

Él había imaginado la noche anterior que algo así había sucedido cuando él se le confesó, no la culpaba por reaccionar como lo hizo, la confesión había sido abrupta, además, él una vez también había dicho lo incorrecto en una situación similar.

_Algo que también había sucedido en una playa._

―**Entonces, nos retiramos** ―se despidió de todos y ofreció su brazo a Erza, pero la maga lo sorprendió, lanzándose a su espalda y enrollando sus brazos en su cuello casi de manera mortal, le tomó un par de minutos ―y muchas miradas compasivas del grupo de los abusados―, el lograr acomodar a la maga de la manera correcta en su espalda.

_Y así, cargando a Erza en su espalda, salió del lugar._

La noche era ventosa y algo fría, pero la cercanía de Erza lo hacía todo muy cálido.

_Eso, a pesar de que llevaba puesta una armadura._

―**Ya puedes quitarte el casco **―dijo luego de un largo rato de caminata silenciosa―. **Nadie va a obligarte a tomarte esas píldoras.**

―**¿Peso mucho? **

―**Para nada** ―respondió sincero.

―**Puedo cambiar de ropa para no pesar tanto... ¿los bikinis no pesan mucho, verdad?** ―emocionada, su cuerpo empezó a brillar con la luz de su magia.

―**¡ESPERA, ESPERA!** ―la detuvo el mago azulado con la cara roja―. **¡No es necesario! Por favor, quédate así...**

La maga tardó en responder pero finalmente su cuerpo dejó de brillar.

_Pero igual se re equipó._

Lo que significaba que a pesar de que ahora usaba ropa cómoda que no podía ver, por una fracción de segundo, Jellal sintió suave y cálida piel desnuda contra sí mismo.

_Dios le diera fuerza si ella se re equipaba de nuevo._

―**También tengo una pijama...**

―**Eso será útil cuando llegues a casa **―intentó llevar la conversación con tranquilidad.

―**¿Y mi traje de conejita? **

―**Eso será útil... **―Jellal no supo que responder cuando algo así sería útil, además recordar las veces que la había visto usar algo así le secó la boca―, **e-en algún momento...** ―carraspeó.

―**También uno de una fresa gigante. **

―**Imagino que debe ser adorable.**

―**También tengo un traje de enfermera.**

―**Muy... **_**profesional**_ ―respondió luego de carraspear de nuevo.

―**Y también...** ―Erza susurró algo contra su cuello y él no pudo saber que fue debido a que lo dijo muy bajito y al cosquilleó que sintió por tal acción.

―**Perdón, no te escuché.**

―**Que también...** ―Erza se sujetó con más fuerza de él―. **También... **_**te amo...**_

Jellal se detuvo.

Su corazón lleno de gozo.

―**¿Jellal?**

―**¿Puedes bajarte un momento?** ―la maga asintió, y con algo de tambaleo, volvió a estar de pie en el suelo.

―**Jellal...** ―habló ella al ver que nadie lo hacía―. **¿Estás molesto... por... por lo que dije ayer?**

―**Por supuesto que no, sé que ayer fui muy abrupto y...** ―soltó un suspiro―, **no te culpo por no sentir lo mismo, por muchos años yo te alejé y...**

―**¡No! **―Erza negó y zapateó el suelo, si no fuese porque estuvo a punto de caerse al levantar el pie, no parecería que estuviese borracha―. **Lo digo en serio, ¡yo te amo! **

―**Lo que sé es que estás muy tomada, Erza... mejor no hablemos de esto ahora.**

―**¡Sé lo que estoy diciendo! ¿No me crees?** ―le preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

Jellal acarició su mejilla.

―**Te creo, pero de igual manera, es algo que no debe discutirse cuando una de las dos partes no tiene un filtro a la hora de hablar** ―se dio la vuelta y le ofreció la espalda de nuevo para que se subiese―. **Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa y hablaremos de esto otro día.**

―**¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER MÁS TIEMPO!** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos, sintió un gran mareo así que re equipo una espada larga para usarla de bastón―. **¡No estoy ebria!**

Jellal aguantó una carcajada al verla cuando se dio la vuelta.

―**Pues no es lo que parece...**

Erza sintió de nuevo su cara roja.

―**¡DÁMELAS!** ―extendió su mano.

―**¿Eh? **

―**Sé que Mira te dio las píldoras de **_**Poruliusisska**_**... **_**Portyusiska**_**... **_**Por-kyus-lica...**_ ―no pudo decir el nombre correcto de la sanadora oficial del Gremio― **¡Las que hicieron para Cana!** ―dijo exasperada― **¡Dámelas!**

―**Erza **―rió―, **no es necesario, ya dijiste que saben mal.**

―**¡Saben **_**horripidibles**_**!** ―volvió a enredarse su lengua pero esta vez no buscó corregirse―. **¡Dámelas! Quiero tomarlas porque me sabe peor el saber que yo...** ―las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo con salir―, **saber que yo... dije lo que dije ayer... Por favor, dámelas...**

El mago celestial no pudo hacer más que obedecerla.

Tomando todo el valor en ella, Erza Scarlet, la maga del re equip, Titania, la Reina de las Hadas, se tragó dos píldoras.

―**¿Erza?**

―**¡Que asco! **―sollozó pero tragó las últimas dos, se llevó las manos a la boca y giró sobre sí misma mientras brincaba para evitar las arcadas al sentir el sabor de todas las raras hierbas que la curandera del Gremio usaba en esas píldoras.

_Sin duda Porlyusika las hacia así de horribles para que quien las usase dejase de tomar._

No que fuese muy efectivo el método, pero al menos sí se vengaba de que tantos miembros de Fairy Tail la llegaran a buscar ebrios, especialmente cuando Wendy y su magia curativa no estaban en el gremio.

_¡Montón de humanos borrachos!_

―**¡Que asco, que asco, que asco!** ―continuó la maga ante la mirada preocupada del azulado, pero finalmente se detuvo, abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y enfrentó a Jellal**―. Jellal, yo...** ―no pudo terminar porque salió corriendo al árbol más cercano al sentir unos deseos enormes de vomitar.

―**¡Erza! ¿Estás bien?** ―el preocupado hombre llegó hasta ella y pasó su mano por la espalda de la peli-escarlata, ella no vomitó ni nada, pero quería reconfortarla―. **Ten **―le ofreció un dulce de fresa que sacó de su pantalón.

―**¿Traías un dulce contigo? **

―**Siempre que sé que te voy a ver ando alguno** ―le sonrió al explicar, Erza lo comió para evitar llorar de lo conmovida que se sentía―, **pero ven,** **será mejor que lleguemos rápido a tu casa, necesitas vomitar eso y beber un té o algo... además...**

―**¡Te amo!** ―lo interrumpió ella, masticando rápido el dulce de fresa para no atragantarse―. **¡Yo también te amo!** ―se volteó para quedar frente a él―. **Te amo tanto como para ponerme nerviosa y arruinarlo, tanto que comería cientos de esas píldoras para que me creas** ―por fin las lágrimas que contenía se liberaron―. **¡Y te amo a ti más que a cualquier pastel! ¿Puedes creerme?**

Jellal llevó su mano a su rostro, limpió una de sus lágrimas y sonrió.

―**Por supuesto que te creo... me parece increíble merecer tanto de tu amor, pero te creo** ―Erza soltó un sollozo de alivio y dejó que su rostro reposara en la mano cálida del mago―. **Sé que ayer estabas nerviosa, solo quería darte tiempo para que lo procesaras.**

Erza rió para alivio del azulado.

―**Basta de darnos tiempo, no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes** ―la peli-escarlata dio un paso hacia él y recostó su cabeza en su pecho―. **Ya no quiero pasar todo el tiempo lejos de ti...**

―**Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero eso... **―Erza lo abrazó cuando sintió las manos de Jellal enredarse en su cabello y peinarlo con delicadeza―. **Te amo tanto, **_**Scarlet**_**...** ―ella asintió contra su pecho y agregó para relajar el ambiente―, **y día a día lucharé por ese puesto en tu corazón, no vaya a ser que algún pastel me lo arrebate...**

―**¡JELLAL!** ―reclamó y luego rió, apartándose de él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios―. **¡No te burles de mí!**

―**¡Eso jamás!** ―dijo burlón y volvieron a reír.

Finalmente Erza soltó un bufido.

―**¿Qué sucede?**

―**Es que...** ―bajó la mirada apenada―, **en este momento solo estoy pensando en lo mucho... lo mucho... que quiero que me beses... **―las mejillas de Jellal se colorearon al igual que las de ella, con su mano tomó delicadamente la barbilla de Erza y la alzó hacia él―. **¡NO!** ―se apartó ella―. **¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!**

―**¿Eh?** ―ahora sí que no entendía nada.

―**No quiero que nuestro... nuestro beso sea horriblemente amargo por causa de las píldoras** ―explicó para alivio del hombre, que luego volvió a extrañarse cuando ella aplaudió feliz y orgullosa.

―**¿Erza? **

―**¡Sirvieron! ¡Dije "**_**horriblemente**_**" sin error!**

―**Oh...** ―aguanto la risa, la vida que compartiría con Erza nunca sería aburrida, de eso estaba seguro―. **Muchas felicidades por su gran logro, señorita Titania.**

―**No te burles** ―murmuró con mejillas infladas, pero no tardaron en desaparecer cuando Jellal se acercó de pronto, besó su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y finalmente tomó sus labios sin importarle nada más.

_Porque nada más importaba esa noche._

Solo su amor y sus besos importaban.

_...Besos que al final, fueron dulces, increíblemente dulces..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Review?**

**Sus reviews animan a escribir más rápido.**

**xD**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prompt:**

Tomado del blog en Tumblr:

**More-incorrect-fairy-tail-quotes**

**Erza**: Mira, let me ask you something. Jellal told me he loves me, and then I told him I love cake. That´s not bad, is it?

**Mirajane: **…

**Erza:** I don´t know what happened! I just panicked and it popped out!

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

Hoy leí el prompt que mencioné arriba y de inmediato me dio esta idea, luego no supe en que colección de One Shots subirlo, y se me ocurrió la idea de agregar más caps de la vida luego de la confesión entre esos dos. xD Casi no tengo fics de ellos en universo original así... ¡BOOM! Ahora los haré... tengo mis baterías Jerza altas porque Jellal ya apareció en el anime, en el especial de White Day de Dice Magic y con suerte en muchas cosas más... xDDD ADFGHJSDFGH... estoy muy feliz, espero que ustedes también estén felices al leerlo.

Mil gracias por leer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	2. Cita

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Un poco de fluff Jerza en medio de la sequía en que tienen a nuestros bebés. ¿Solo yo me siento un poco frustrada de que Mashima los tenga en el olvido? QwQ Que triste...

Espero que lo disfruten, ya saben, sus reviews/comentarios siempre son más que bien recibidos, brindan ánimos a seguir escribiendo en medio de esta sequía...

¡Oh! Dejaré una pequeña encuesta al final para que voten por el tema del próximo capítulo. **:D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy amor a mis bebés que son cruelmente ignorados.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**] 02 [**

**Cita.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Por primera vez en el día su ceño se frunció.

_Todo el día no había hecho nada más que sonreír._

―**Está bloqueado el camino...** ―miró algo ansiosa al hombre que había pasado todo el día junto a ella, y no era para menos, estaban en una de sus esperadas citas, eventos que ocurrían cuando sus ajetreados trabajos y misiones les permitían pasar más de un día juntos, lo menos que quería era suspender el viaje que habían hecho para conocer unas extrañas fresas de las que él y Meredy le habían contado muchas veces antes―. **No podremos llegar al risco que dijiste. ¿Eso significa qué... se acabó nuestra excursión?**

Jellal negó con una sonrisa.

―**Este bloqueo tiene un secreto** ―Erza le miró curiosa e interesada, una mirada que siempre ponía cuando él le contaba alguna de las anécdotas de Crime Sorcière―. **Verás, es más fácil para un grupo de convictos el huir por un camino que parece inexistente **―señaló hacia arriba―. **Richard se encargó de que pareciese un derrumbe natural e imposible de cruzar, pero con algo de magia y sabiendo el truco detrás de ese derrumbe, llegar a nuestro destino es fácil** ―le extendió una mano―. **¿Vamos?**

Erza no lo dudó ni un momento para tomar su mano.

Desde que ambos se habían confesado sus sentimientos, esa era una de las cosas favoritas de Erza, como también lo era el viajar juntos y sin más preocupaciones que encontrar lugares apropiados para colocar sus respectivas tiendas de campaña cuando la noche les caía encima.

_Cosa que siempre ocurría pues sus citas eran de días y no solo de horas._

Erza se preguntó si algún día levantarían solo una tienda de campaña para las dos en lugar de una para cada uno, su mente voló un poco más que eso y luego movió su cabeza de lado a lado para evitar los pensamientos que rondaron su mente.

_Pensamientos que la asaltaban cada vez más._

Jellal la guió por un par de metros rodeando una parte del derrumbe, su paso era tranquilo y seguro, Erza había aprendido a tomarse los viajes con más tranquilidad gracias a él. Sin prisas, sin horarios ni exceso de equipaje; de hecho, apenas y llevaban equipaje, junto con una impermeable capa de viaje a juego ―que Erza había comprado para ambos y que se emocionó mucho cuando él aceptó usarla encantado con la idea―, llevaban una mochila cada uno, algo que para ella fue difícil adaptarse, pero no había manera de viajar con su carreta de equipaje usual en esos parajes recónditos a los que viajaba con él, igual, no eran cosas que en realidad les hiciesen falta, Jellal sabía ingeniárselas muy bien con pocas cosas, y ella llevaba en su re-equip, junto con sus tiendas de campaña y bolsas de dormir, lo suficiente como para cubrir cualquier necesidad que aconteciese.

_¿Y estando juntos, había realmente otra cosa que necesitasen?_

Erza miró de soslayo a su apuesto compañero y sonrió.

_No, no necesitaba más que a Jellal a su lado._

Luego de un rato de caminar, él se detuvo y señaló hacia arriba.

―**Debemos subir unos veinte metros para encontrar una entrada secreta a una red de cuevas que nos llevarán a la cima y al risco en donde crecen esas fresas.**

―**¡Entonces andando!** ―la reina de las hadas estaba a punto de poner un pie en los escombros de la avalancha cuando Jellal la jaló con delicadeza de la mano que aún sostenía.

―**Que temeraria, señorita Titania ¿De verdad iba a escalar de esa manera? ** –negó divertido ante el bochorno de su compañera―. **Un paso en falso y provocará un nuevo derrumbe, fue creado así para persuadir a cualquiera que decidiese explorar el lugar.**

Erza se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

―**¿Entonces?**

―**Entonces, ven, tu transporte está esperándote...** ―con una de sus más lindas sonrisas, Jellal soltó su mano y abrió sus brazos, Erza entendió de inmediato y no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él, el mago rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo y ella enredó los suyos alrededor del cuello de él, una luz dorada cálida los envolvió a ambos y comenzaron a ascender lentamente.

_Ella recordó otra ocasión en que esa magia la envolvió._

En una noche estrellada, hace ya bastante tiempo.

Erza bien sabía que Jellal podía subir en un par de segundos a la altura que necesitaban, pero sospechaba que al igual que ella, él estaba disfrutando de estar tan cerca uno del otro, así que ella no se quejó de la situación; de hecho, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, se lamentó de dejar los brazos de él luego de que el antiguo fugitivo utilizase una especie de hechizo de codificación para abrir un túnel en medio del derrumbe.

La entrada se volvió a cerrar detrás de ellos dejándolos en la completa oscuridad.

―**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** ―dijo ella mientras Jellal volvía a colocar el hechizo en la entrada del túnel.

―**Adelante. **

―**¿Tú subiste a todos los miembros de Crime Sorcière así de abrazados?** ―su tono divertido no pudo ocultarlo.

Jellal rió.

―**Creo que con Richard hubiese sido muy difícil de hacer y muy divertido de ver** ―contestó él haciéndola reír―, **pero la verdad es que los demás subían usando los ángeles de Sorano como transporte.**

―**Eso parece más efectivo** ―afirmó Erza aun riendo y Jellal caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, acariciando con exquisita precisión su mejilla a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era capaz de ver al otro en medio de esa oscuridad.

―**Mi transporte especial solo es para la persona más importante para mí** ―Jellal sintió su corazón latir alegre al sentir la piel de la mejilla de Erza calentarse bajo las yemas de sus dedos y debido a sus palabras, nunca le dejaría de parecer irreal el que él fuese capaz de decir tan libremente esas cosas; y aún más, el lograr esas reacciones en ella.

Erza olvidó como hablar por varios segundos.

―**S-si, si no nos apuramos no saldremos de aquí...** ―aunque las disfrutaba de corazón, Erza aún no se acostumbraba a recibir esas atenciones de él, por lo que a veces se quedaba paralizada con tantas emociones en su corazón.

_Pero vaya que de verdad disfrutaba de esas atenciones._

―**Tienes razón** ―Erza sintió los labios de Jellal en su frente y se mordió un poco el interno de su mejilla para no hacer ningún vergonzoso ruido por la emoción, cuando esas cosas pasaban entre ellos, la guerrera de temple desaparecía y solo quedaba una chiquilla nerviosa y extasiada con la presencia de él―. **Por aquí** ―le indicó él tomándola de la mano luego de crear con su magia unas pequeñas esferas doradas para iluminar la cueva un poco, al estar ella a su espalda, Jellal no pudo ver la sonrisa de Erza por el beso y por recuperar su contacto―. **Cuidado por donde pisas, hay rocas sueltas por todo lado, es un entramado ascendente de túneles que se conectan a varias de las montañas adyacentes, nos tomará un par de horas salir de ellos.**

Erza asintió sin problema alguno.

_Pasar horas junto a él le parecía una situación en extremo placentera._

―**¿Podremos comer de esas extrañas fresas cuando salgamos de aquí?** ―preguntó incapaz de ocultar su gran emoción por esas dichosas fresas―. **¿Es verdad que sus hojas suenan como campanas cuando el viento las mueve? ¿De verdad son casi tan grandes como la cabeza de Erik? ¿De verdad saben tan bien como me contó Meredy?**

Jellal aguantó la risa al recordar cuando Meredy le habló de eso a Erza.

En realidad las fresas eran más grandes que la cabeza del dragon slayer, pero a Meredy le gustaba decir esas cosas por lo testarudo ―cabezón― que era Erik a veces.

―**Pues...** ―Jellal dobló hacia un angosto túnel―, **cuando salgamos de estos túneles ya será de noche, así que no podremos ir por ellas, sus hojas se cierran sobre las fresas en las noches y son como de acero, así que no podríamos recolectarlas al menos que usemos mucha fuerza y eso podría destruirlas.**

―**Ya veo... **―Erza soltó un pequeño suspiro, de verdad esperaba comerlas pronto.

―**Pero te prometo que a primera hora de la mañana iremos a recolectarlas** ―apretó su mano con cariño y Erza le devolvió el apretón―. **Contestando a tus otras preguntas, sus hojas sí suenan a campanas cuando entrechocan y no llegamos a un consenso entre nosotros de si las fresas o la cabeza de Erik eran más grandes, la verdad Erik amenazó con envenenarnos a todos si Macbeth y Sorano continuaban insistiendo en comparar la medida de las fresas y su cabeza.**

Ambos rieron hasta llegar a un túnel mucho más ancho.

―**Y con respecto a tu última pregunta, no podría decirte, comparar nuestro paladar aficionado con el de una experta en fresas como tú sería una afrenta.**

―**Que tonterías...** ―se sonrojó.

―**¿Tonterías?** ―Jellal se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella―. **Yo he sido testigo de tu capacidad para catar fresas y de cómo puedes saber su procedencia con solo olerlas. Además Mirajane me contó que hace un año te solicitaron en una misión para ser la jueza principal en un concurso de pasteles de fresa en Crocus, dudo que le diesen un cargo tan importante a alguien que no estuviese capacitado como es debido, incluso detectaste todos los pasteles con sabor de fresa artificial, algo que estaba prohibido** ―intentó poner su cara de serio pero era imposible contener su sonrisa traviesa cuando Erza lo miraba apenada.

―**Mira no tenía que contar eso...** ―susurró.

―**Es verdad** ―Jellal acercó su mano a una de sus sonrojadas mejillas―, **aunque debo admitir que le agradezco ya que me gusta saber más de ti cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, es como... es como recuperar algo del tiempo que... lo siento**―se disculpó y calló incapaz de terminar, su intención no era traer malos recuerdos a su tiempo juntos.

―**¿El tiempo que perdimos? **―terminó ella por él y Jellal asintió.

―**¿Suena tonto? **

―**No** ―Erza llevó la mano de Jellal que estaba entrelazada con la de ella a sus labios y la besó―. **Me pasa lo mismo** ―sonrió apenada―. **Por eso me gusta que me cuentes de tus viajes con Crime Sorcière, es como si pudiese recuperar algo de ese tiempo**―bajó la mirada―, **por eso estoy tan feliz de que podamos ir de excursión a los lugares en los que estuviste.**

―**¿Y no preferirías una cita normal en un restaurante o el teatro?**

Erza negó y alzó su rostro hacia él, mirándolo llena de seguridad.

―**No digo que no disfrutaría de esas citas también, pero nuestra relación nunca ha sido normal **―le cerró un ojo―, **creo que la aventura y los sitios que nos permiten sentirnos libres son más adecuados para nosotros.**

Jellal no dijo nada, solo la observó a los ojos, como buscando dudas, pero al cabo de un momento se inclinó hacia sus labios, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento, mientras las pequeñas luces doradas creadas con su magia revoloteaban alrededor de ambos.

_Pequeñas luciérnagas en medio de una oscuridad a la que ya ninguno temía._

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en cuanto tiempo transcurrió, finalmente sus labios se separaron y formaron una sonrisa.

Erza no pudo evitar reírse.

―**¿Y ese beso tan repentino?**

Jellal acomodó un mechón de cabello escarlata detrás de su oreja y respondió con una de esas sonrisas que conmovían el corazón de Erza por completo.

―**Dijiste que en estos lugares nos sentimos más libres, y cuando pienso en la libertad que más disfruto ahora, es en la libertad de estar contigo, de tenerte a mi lado y de poder convertir mis sentimientos en acciones **―ladeó la cabeza, las luces doradas alrededor de ellos jugaron con el color de sus ojos―** ¿O entendí mal lo que quisiste decir y te debo una disculpa?** ―alzó una ceja.

Erza rió de nuevo en ese día.

Sus días con Jellal ahora estaban llenos de felicidad, de risas amenas y tontas, de sonrisas de muchas clases, de sentimientos libres de ser emitidos y recibidos.

_De simplemente amar y recibir amor de vuelta._

―**Lo entendiste perfecto** ―soltó su mano de la de Jellal y enredó de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Jellal no tardó en enredar sus dedos en su cabello escarlata, apegarla a él y volverla a besar.

Afuera de los túneles esperaban su destino de viaje y la noche llena de estrellas.

_...Pero sus sentimientos, esos ya nunca más tendrían que esperar..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Los reviews hacen que siga escribiendo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Encuesta:**

En el próximo capítulo prefieren que sea:

De cómo Erza aprendió a utilizar Gran Chariot de Jellal.

De ambos comprando una mascota.

¡No se olviden de votar!

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

He estado con algunos problemillas y estuvo alejada de todo por un par de meses, por eso ando oxidada en esto de escribir fics, xd Espero les haya gustado, me encanta pensar en sus futuros juntos y libres de amarse. Resistamos juntos la falta de Jerza en la que vivimos. UwU)9 Los quiero...

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

A vosotros con cuenta os respondo por PM:

**Rafaelaprado22**

**FairyMila**

**Azulmitla**

**Bluewater14**

**Liraz D Nightray**

A vosotros sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

**Erza PS**: Sos una pilla que ama el rated "M" 7v7)r Y bueno, de alguna forma tengo que llenar mi vacio de Jerza, aunque sea inventando historias lo más dulces posibles para superar la pena. QwQ Mil gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

**Lily-ana**: Ya somos dos quienes suspiramos por el... Aww... Me hace feliz que encontrases esas cualidades de Jellal que te gustan en este fic. NwN Mil gracias por leer y por tu comentario. NwN

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar. QwQ)b**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Animan a continuar.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	3. Grand Chariot

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus votos!**

¡Hola! **.o./** En la encuesta pasada ganó "Grand Chariot" pues entonces, acá está el capítulo, aunque quedó más largo de lo que pensé. :D Al final del cap dejo de nuevo dos opciones a elegir, espero que les guste el cap, por cierto, este cap sigue la línea temporal de los dos anteriores, pero ciertos recuerdos se sitúan durante el año que FT estuvo separado, Post arco Tártaros, Pre arco de Avatar. Gracias por leer y ya saben, su apoyo dejando reviews importa mucho. NwN/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy amor a mis bebés que reinan mi corazón.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

Narración.

_«Pensamientos»_

_**Diálogo.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**] 03 [**

**Grand Chariot.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

El destino de su viaje era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado.

_Su acompañante le miraba emocionado._

―**¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el **_**"Espejo de las Estrellas"**_**? **

―**¡Es maravilloso!** ―Erza se embebió una vez más de la vista frente a ella, en medio de dos solitarias montañas se encontraba ese enorme lago rodeado de la magia de las piedras de Stellanium, en este se reflejaba a la perfección el centelleante y despejado cielo estrellado que podía lucirse aún más esa noche ya que la luna no los acompañaba―. **Ya había venido al Reino de Stella una vez, pero nunca pensé que resguardase una vista así de... ¿hermosa?** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y negó con la cabeza―. **No, ese adjetivo no define esto...** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido― **Es frustrante pero no encuentro la palabra que busco. ¿Cuál usarías tú?**

―**Veamos...** ―Jellal aguantó la sonrisa divertida por la frustración de su compañera―. **¿Soberbia? ¿Admirable? **―Erza negó―. **¿Fastuosa?** ―su compañera volvió a negar―. **¿Esplendorosa?**

―**Ummm... **―Erza se llevó el índice y el pulgar a la barbilla y asintió―. **Creo que ese podría ser el adjetivo**, **aunque creo que no es suficiente**―dejó su pequeña frustración pasar y volvió a sonreír―. **Y ahora dime, ¿cómo es que Crime Sorcière dio con este sitio tan alejado de Fiore?**

―**De hecho...** ―el mago intentó mantener el tono de su voz normal pero supo que había fallado― **Este lugar no lo conocí con ellos, fue mucho antes** ―Jellal se volteó hacia ella al sentir su mirada curiosa.

―**¿Mucho antes?** ―Fue fácil para ella entender que eso tenía que comprender el periodo en que había sido controlado por la magia de Ultear, una época difícil para él, y por eso ella se acercó más a él y tomó su mano―. **¿Es algo que prefieras no contar?**

Jellal negó.

―**No, al contrario, es algo que quería compartir contigo** ―Jellal aprovechó que Erza había tomado su mano para conducirla por los alrededores del gran lago hasta por fin detenerse frente a un enorme montículo de piedra―. **Una vez me lo preguntaste, sobre mi entrenamiento para poder usar correctamente mi magia de cuerpos celestes y evadí el tema, ahora quiero darte esa respuesta** ―continuó decidido―. **Brain me trajo hasta este lugar para comprender el poder que proviene de las estrellas, él sostenía buenas relaciones con magos de este reino pertenecientes a los altos mandos, les vendía hechizos y secretos del Reino de Fiore a cambio de lo mismo, o de refugio y lugares secretos para sus experimentos. En este caso, Brain me trajo aquí porque mostré facilidad para aprender todos los hechizos que él me mostraba, y él decidió que estaba destinado a aprender una magia más complicada y antigua que las comunes. **

―**¿Y por eso escogió este Reino?**

―**Sí, porque no hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo con tanta magia de cuerpo celestial como este lugar, estás montañas tienen yacimientos gigantescos de Stellanium, lo mismo sucede debajo de este lago, por eso parece un espejo. Viví aquí por casi un año mientras estudiaba la magia de las estrellas y las formas de las constelaciones, el flujo de energía entre los astros y la manera de invocarlos a voluntad **―soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo―, **y aunque en esa época no era completamente **_**yo**_**, puedo decir que fue un tiempo que disfruté mucho. Me sentía feliz aprendiendo sobre esas estrellas que iluminaron muchas veces las noches oscuras que pasamos como esclavos en la... **_**torre**_ ―el mago se silenció un momento, probablemente buscando algo entre sus memorias alguna vez perdidas―. **Erza, entre todas las magias que aprendí, la que aprendí en este lugar es la que realmente me hace sentir parte de ella, me hizo sentir parte de todo el universo, parte de algo aún cuando muy dentro solo sentía soledad. Por eso...** ―el mago la miró con seriedad―, **por eso quería mostrarte este lugar, porque de entre todo lo que hice mientras estuve bajo ese control, lo que hice aquí, lo que logré aquí, es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, tal vez de lo único...** ―una sonrisa complicada se formó en sus labios a la vez que una de sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaron de uno de los ojos de la mujer que le escuchaba―. **De verdad quería que supieras esto de mí...**

Ella asintió.

―**Gracias...** ―y de manera sorpresiva para él, Erza se lanzó a abrazarlo―. **Gracias por contármelo...** ―se separó un poco de Jellal para que él observara su mirada llena de sinceridad―. **Me hace feliz que en medio de todo lo que pasaste hubiesen cosas que hicieron feliz al Jellal **_**real**_** y de las que puedas sentirte orgulloso ahora, así como yo me siento orgullosa siempre del increíble mago en el que te convertiste.**

Jellal volvió a sonreír de la manera que ella adoraba.

_Con sinceridad._

_Con libertad._

―**¿De verdad lo estás?**

―**¡Claro que sí! Todo el tiempo. Te admiro y te respeto como mago. No es cualquiera quien domina las magias elementales, magia **_**holder**_**, **_**caster**_**, de vinculación, cifrado, restricción, proyección astral **―Jellal rió mientras ella continuaba enumerando con sus dedos―, **y eso además de magias arcaicas perdidas y prohibidas y una magia tan complicada como la de cuerpo celestial, y te lo dice alguien que apenas pudo aprender un hechizo de los tuyos, y eso que tenía un increíble y muy paciente maestro** ―le cerró un ojo y Jellal apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

―**¿Apenas?** ―Jellal alzó una ceja―. **Aprender a usar **_**"Grand Chariot"**_** en el corto tiempo en que lo hiciste es un gran mérito. No solo por lo complicado del hechizo, sino también porque no estabas familiarizada con la magia que proviene de los astros.**

―**No merezco los halagos pues eso me lo facilitó mi armadura de cuerpo celestial, ella hizo más fácil el trabajo de vincularme con ese tipo de magia.**

―**Que poco crédito te das, y que testaruda eres **―Jellal negó con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro, Erza rió, se apartó un poco de él y pensativa volvió a mirar el lago que reflejaba a todas las constelaciones pertenecientes a ese trozo de cielo en el mundo―. **¿En qué estás pensando, mi testaruda Scarlet?**

―**Estaba pensando en que este lugar se parece un poco al lugar en donde me enseñaste a utilizar ese hechizo. ¿Lo recuerdas?** ―volvió a mirarlo y en sus ojos habían sentimientos complicados― **¿Jellal? ¿Te recordé algo malo?** ―inquirió preocupada pero el negó.

―**No, claro que no. Solo estaba pensando en lo difícil que fue enseñarte. **

Erza infló las mejillas.

―**¿Así que no fui una buena alumna después de todo, eh?** ―Jellal volvió a reír.

―**Mejor explico este malentendido** ―Jellal se quitó la capa de viaje y la colocó en la arenisca blanca en el suelo y luego invitó a Erza a sentarse junto a él**―. Tú, fuiste la más increíble de las alumnas** ―Erza le miró aún con las mejillas infladas―, **sabes que lo digo en serio, no puedo mentirte, ¿cierto?** ―la joven finalmente desinfló sus mejillas.

―**¿Entonces qué fue lo difícil?**

―**Tú** ―dijo él y Erza frunció el ceño.

―**Jellal, acabas de decir...**

―**Lo sé, lo sé...** ―le interrumpió él divertido―. **Lo difícil no fue la **_**"Erza alumna"**_** lo difícil fue que eras **_**tú**_**, lo que **_**tú**_** representabas y representas para mí, lo que me hacías y haces sentir** ―las mejillas de Erza comenzaron a tornarse carmín―, **aunque poniéndolo en perspectiva, no eras tú, era yo** ―y aunque en ese momento le sonreía, la maga escarlata podía claramente ver la pena que le causaba a él el decir todo eso, las mejillas de él también reflejaban fácilmente ese sentimiento―. **Era tan difícil y complicado el reprimir mis sentimientos por ti, cumplir con esa promesa de Crime Sorcière de no permitirnos amar a alguien que caminase en la luz, y peor era para mí...** ―Jellal acarició la mejilla acalorada de Erza―, **porque en mi caso, la persona dueña de mi corazón no solo era caminante de ese sendero, sino que era la luz misma...**

Erza negó totalmente abochornada.

Nunca se sentía digna de tantas alabanzas, por eso no eran esas palbras las que la hacían sentir como si su corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho, lo que la hacía sentir de ese modo era la veracidad y la grandeza del amor que Jellal sentía por ella.

―**Jellal...**

―**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que pudiste reunir por ti misma magia sideral en tus dedos? **―le interrumpió el reclamo abochornado y Erza solo pudo asentir―. **¿Quieres saber que quería hacer en ese momento en lugar de solo felicitarte? **―Erza respiró hondo porque la manera en que Jellal la observó le vació por completo los pulmones.

Y entonces ella recordó que esa misma mirada la había visto en él en aquella ocasión en que entrenaban.

_...Aquellas noches llenas de sentimientos, deseos y restricciones..._

**.**

**] J & E [**

**.**

Esa era la segunda noche seguida que se reunían a solas.

_Se sentía tanto como un premio como un castigo._

―**Creo que ya estoy entendiendo mejor lo que me explicaste acerca de que la magia sideral se percibe de manera un tanto diferente a la elemental** ―Erza subió la vista de la palma de sus manos mientras caminaba, dos pequeños surcos en el medio de su frente hacían notar la concentración con la que estaba meditando sobre el asunto―. **Se siente como más lejana, necesito tanto dar de mi magia como recibir desde afuera...**

Él asintió.

―**Se podría decir que es mitad y mitad. Mitad magia propia y mitad magia de los astros, o al menos lo es así al principio, luego puedes manejar la cantidad de magia que das y recibes **―continuó explicando, aún seguía sorprendido de la petición con que Erza llegó, aprender hechizos de magia de cuerpo celestial no era algo que esperaba de ella ni de nadie, pero poder ayudarla en algo lo hizo sentir útil.

_Más que útil._

En especial al verla sonreír entusiasmada a pesar de que Fairy Tail, su familia, seguía desmantelada por voluntad del maestro Makarov.

_Así que ayudarla en esos momentos tan difíciles, era algo que él estaba decidido a hacer._

―**Similar a la magia **_**holder**_** en los objetos, como con mis armaduras y espadas **―continuó ella.

―**Correcto, en los objetos mágicos ya hay magia depositada, solo se tiene que adecuar la magia propia a la que está adentro del objeto** ―el mago apartó un par de ramas enfrente de ellos y con la mano le indicó a Erza que pasase primero―. **La diferencia con la magia de cuerpo celestial es que no tienes el objeto cerca, de hecho está bastante lejos, igualar la esencia mágica requiere mayor concentración y magia, aparte que no es una esencia mágica tan fácil de sentir.**

―**Entiendo** ―se cruzó de brazos y asintió pensativa, Jellal la miró de soslayo para cerciorarse de que no estuviese cansada ya que llevaban caminando un par de horas en medio de la montaña, pero no notó ni una pizca de cansancio, escondió una sonrisa de orgullo.

Por supuesto que ella no iba a estar cansada por eso, ella era la Reina de las Hadas después de todo.

―**Es lo mismo que pasa con las magias elementales** ―continuó ella su análisis―, **es más fácil sentirlas si se tiene cierta afinidad al tipo de magia que quieres aprender y también es mejor aprender ese tipo de magia en un ambiente afín a ella, como Gray que aprendió en el frío, o Natsu y Wendy junto a sus dragones.**

―**De nuevo estás en lo correcto.**

―**¿Por eso vamos montaña arriba? ¿Para estar más cerca de... las estrellas? **―le miró dubitativa.

―**Correcto una vez más, y estoy comenzando a pensar en que en realidad no necesitabas de mi ayuda, Erza** ―Jellal dejó que una sonrisa no habitual en él se formase en sus labios―. **¿Tenías alguna intención secreta que cumplir pidiéndome que te enseñara? **

Erza se detuvo de pronto.

―**¿Erza?** ―se acercó a ella, la luz dorada en su mano con la que guiaba el camino iluminó el rostro apenado de la joven, algo que lo desconcertó por completo―. **¿Te sucede algo?**

Jellal no tenía ni idea de lo que su inocente broma hizo pensar a la joven maga.

―**E-estoy bi-bien...** ―negó ella rápidamente―. **S-solo yo, nada...** ―él la miró extrañado pero no preguntó más y se volvió a poner en marcha, escuchó los pasos de ella tras él pero ella ya no habló más.

Echó de menos su voz durante el resto del camino.

―**Es aquí** ―informó él casi una hora más tarde, apartando más ramas para que ella pasase sin preocuparse de que su hermoso cabello quedase atrapado en medio de la frondosa foresta―. **Espero que haya valido la pena el viaje** ―dijo al verla sonreír al observar todo el paisaje que la cima despejada de esa montaña les permitía observar.

―**Es maravilloso. ¡Se puede ver todo el valle!** ―miró el pequeño lago que formaba un riachuelo de manantial y luego hacia el cielo―. **¡Y de verdad las estrellas parecen más cercanas!**

Jellal asintió con una sonrisa ante su emoción casi infantil.

_Erza podía ser tan fuerte como adorable._

―**Lo parecen de verdad, y además estamos lejos del ruido y de las luces de la ciudad, es más fácil para concentrarse en sentir la magia sideral. ¿Quieres comer algo primero o comenzar tu entrenamiento?**

Erza sonrió entusiasmada.

La respuesta era obvia.

_...Ella había ido a entrenar..._

**.**

**] J & E [**

**.**

Era la cuarta noche juntos.

_Algo que parecía casi irreal para ella._

Y, a pesar de que el tiempo compartido a solas con él la hacía sentir una felicidad diferente a sus felicidades usuales, su poco avance en la magia sideral la desesperaba, sentir la magia de los cuerpos celestes no era para nada fácil, apenas y podía percibirla, lo que la hacía sentir frustrada tanto por su incapacidad por lograrlo, como por un sentimiento creciente dentro de ella de que Jellal estaba incómodo con su presencia.

_Y eso que al principio él había estado sonriendo más de lo habitual._

Justo la noche anterior él sonreía y señalaba con su mano en la suya las constelaciones en el cielo y el patrón de estrellas que ella tenía que replicar para lograr el hechizo.

_Él se había sentido cercano de muchas maneras más que de la física._

_«¿Entonces qué sucedió?»_

―**¿Está cansado?** ―susurró.

_«¿Y cómo no va estarlo? ¡No he avanzado nada y solo estoy haciéndole perder su poco tiempo de descanso!» _

Erza se mordió el interno de la mejilla por la culpa, aparte de que era conocida como una persona estricta con quien era más estricta era consigo misma; además, lo principal de su sentimiento de culpa se creaba por las pocas veces que Crime Sorcière se permitía un descanso prolongado de sus constantes viajes, y ella había _robado_ a Jellal de ellos y de su descanso solo por su capricho al obtener esa nueva armadura de Heart Kreuz que aún ni estaba lista.

_«O tal vez fue por preguntarle sobre su propio entrenamiento para controlar esta magia...?»_ Recordó como Jellal soltó su mano poco después de eso y dio por concluido el entrenamiento del día aduciendo que debía preparar la cena de ambos, para ella fue obvio que su pregunta fue desacertada pues responderla implicaba una época difícil para él.

_«Que torpe soy...»_

―**Tal vez debería renunciar...** ―soltó un largo suspiro.

―**¿Acaso escuché la palabra renunciar?** ―Erza casi brincó de su asiento en el suelo al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, se suponía que Jellal había ido a juntar madera y no lo esperaba de vuelta tan pronto.

―**Yo...** ―mientras Jellal se sentaba a su lado, Erza buscó que decir, como excusarse, como no parecer tan débil; pero al final, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba junto a él, se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para admitir su debilidad―. **Siento que no avanzo y que... te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo, tu tiempo de descanso **―al admitir eso fue más fácil dejar fluir lo demás―. **Te alejé de tus compañeros de gremio, te encargas de la comida y del campamento tu solo, yo... estoy siendo una molestia.**

Para su sorpresa, Jellal solo rió.

―**Yo pensé que ya conocías lo suficiente a Crime Sorcière como para saber que descansar junto a ellos no es realmente una posibilidad para mí** **ni para nadie**―dijo él cuando dejó de reírse―, **y lo que hago aquí, cocinar o revisar las tiendas de campaña, buscar agua y leña y demás es algo que hago a diario con ellos también; además, no es algo que me moleste hacer, mucho menos por alguien que se está esforzando en su entrenamiento como lo haces tú.**

Erza no supo que responder.

La forma amable y sincera en la que él le habló la hizo sentirse aliviada.

―**Y en cuanto a lo de no mostrar avances en tu entrenamiento, yo no lo veo así, creo que lo estás haciendo bien, ya puedes diferenciar la magia de los elementos que te rodean del de los elementos astrales. ¿No es cierto?**

―**Sí, pero... **―Erza cerró los puños frustrada―, **aún no puedo sentirla lo suficiente como para entenderla y retenerla **―abrió y cerró sus puños― **es como si tratase de sujetar el viento...**

―**Entiendo... **―Jellal observó sus propias manos un momento, la noche anterior había tenido la mano de Erza entre las suyas con la excusa de enseñarle los patrones astrales y por un momento sucumbió a un deseo de no soltarla nunca, por eso desde entonces había intentado mantenerse ocupado y alejado prudentemente de ella; y ahora, si quería ayudarla, no tenía más opción que recurrir a un método peligroso para su corazón y para su promesa con su gremio de redención―. **Tal vez podríamos intentar con una referencia mágica más **_**directa.**_

―**¿Más directa?** ―le miró confusa y lo observó asentir algo inseguro,

―**Mi propia magia, puedo transferir un poco de mi propia magia hacia ti, de esa manera te será más fácil sentir la magia astral.**

―**Pero yo he sentido tu magia antes, Jellal. Así es como he aprendido a diferenciar entre las elementales básicas que están libres y revueltas en la naturaleza, comparándolas con tu magia, tu magia siempre se ha sentido... **_**especial **_**para mí.**

Erza observó el sonrojo que se formó en Jellal y esto atrajo un sonrojo en el suyo propio también.

_Pero en lo que había dicho no había ninguna mentira._

―**S-sí, pero esto es diferente** ―el mago carraspeó―, **transferiré de mi magia hacia ti, sería similar a un enlace mágico de Meredy, solo... tienes que sujetar mis manos**― el mago la miró con seriedad, para luego extender sus manos hacia ella.

_Las manos de ella se movieron por sí solas._

Sus miradas atrapadas por los ojos del otro.

_Lo que él temió estaba sucediendo._

―**Cierra los ojos...** ―susurró él luego de un largo silencio.

Erza lo hizo, pensando en que así ella podría concentrarse mejor, pero Jellal se lo había pedido para poder concentrarse él mismo.

La magia comenzó a fluir de las manos de él.

_...La calidez de esa magia entrando en ella la conmovió por completo..._

**.**

**] J & E [**

**.**

El lago frente a él le recordaba un poco al de su infancia.

_Pero aunque era hermoso no lo era tanto como aquel._

Habían bajado de la montaña y ahora estaban cerca del campamento de Crime Sorcière, el tiempo a solas estaba por acabarse y no de la mejor manera.

―**Luego de invocar los sellos mágicos siguiendo el patrón que te enseñé** ―recordó su cálida mano en la suya y tuvo que forzarse a desechar ese pensamiento distractor―, **debes pronunciar el hechizo, hacer el enlace entre magias y dejar fluir el poder desde la punta de tus dedos hasta el destinatario **―Erza asintió con su semblante serio atenta por completo a sus palabras.

_Ella era una alumna ejemplar._

―**Las primeras veces es posible que no resulte, pero ten por seguro que poco a poco saldrá sin problemas, y podrás controlar el poder de ataque** ―ella volvió a asentir, sin preguntas y sin respuestas.

_Sin mucha charla de por medio._

Así había sido su convivencia en el tiempo que siguió al momento de unir sus manos.

_Y todo había sido su culpa._

Siempre había sabido que transferirle de su magia para que entendiese mejor la esencia mágica de los astros era la mejor opción, pero era una forma que no quería utilizar, una manera que se dijo no usaría, pero al ver la frustración de ella, la culpa que sentía por no avanzar en su entrenamiento y su preocupación por él al punto de estar dispuesta a renunciar lo hicieron exponer ese método.

_Porque odiaba con toda su alma verla sentirse mal._

Pero, el problema de esa opción era que al transmitirle su magia se exponía a sí mismo, porque la magia era poder formado a partir de sentimientos, y los sentimientos más grandes que él tenía dentro de sí mismo eran los que sentía por ella, los que constantemente buscaba ocultar.

_Especialmente de ella._

Por eso, al terminar de transmitir su magia a Erza y al observar su mirada conmovida hacia él se sintió terriblemente expuesto, y aunque sabía que lo más probable había sido que ella no entendiese la naturaleza de esos sentimientos transmitidos en su magia, o al menos no conscientemente, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que _sí_ los hubiese comprendido, y que el silencio en que ella se sumió luego de eso fuese su respuesta a ellos.

_«¿Será esa su respuesta?»_

_¿Ninguna, indiferencia, silencioso, rechazo?_

Y aunque sabía que sus sentimientos de ninguna manera debían ser correspondidos pues eso iba en contra del lema de su gremio, el dolor y miedo que sentía dentro de sí no lo comprendía y querían encontrar la respuesta real de ella.

Pero no podía preguntar.

_No iba a preguntar._

Ese sufrimiento que sentía era parte de su castigo por sus pecados.

_Por eso se había mantenido callado y alejado de ella luego de esa noche._

Pero su corazón era demasiado débil y quería escucharla antes de volver a reunirse con los demás.

―**Ahora solo debes de enfocarte en controlar la magia y enfocarla en la punta de tus dedos fusionada con la de los cuerpos celestes, lastimosamente no pudimos probar con todos los pasos completos ya que tu armadura aún no está lista, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograrás sin problemas cuando puedas re equipártela** ―ella asintió de nuevo, su corazón se encogió, sus pies se detuvieron y su boca habló sin pensar―. **¿Erza... estás molesta conmigo?**

Escuchó como ella se detuvo de pronto.

_«¿Qué acabo de hacer?»_ se reclamó a sí mismo mientras se volteaba hacia ella para disculparse.

―**¡Por supuesto que no!** ―ella le miró incrédula y negó efusivamente―. **¿Cómo podría estarlo? Has estado ayudándome todos estos días, enseñándome, guiándome, hasta preparando mis alimentos. ¿Cómo podría estar molesta contigo, Jellal? Si estoy algo, es agradecida...** ―Erza cerró los puños con fuerza―. **Tan agradecida que no se me ocurre como compensarte, tan agradecida que no sé cómo agradecerte por más que lo pienso** ―el carmín adornó su rostro y Jellal sintió su corazón perder varios latidos―, **y además frustrada porque ni siquiera pude compensar tu esfuerzo logrando acumular magia sideral en mis dedos y no sé cómo disculparme por eso tampoco... **

Su rostro era un poema de pena y frustración.

Jellal soltó un largo suspiro.

_«Así que era por eso...»_

Acababa de entender que el silencio en Erza no era a causa de sus acciones, sino de su pelea interna consigo misma contra la frustración de no saber el cómo agradecerle.

_Como si él se sintiese merecedor de algo tan grande como eso._

―**Erza, **―dio un paso hacia ella―,** lo que has conseguido en estos días muchos no lo consiguen ni en años. Escucha, eres increíble al lograr lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo, y estoy seguro de que pronto podrás dominar por completo este hechizo** ―le sonrió para tranquilizarla por mero instinto y aunque pensó que había sido un intento fútil, pronto vio como el ceño de su frente desaparecía y no pudo negar la sensación especial que sintió al darse cuenta que había logrado calmar un poco su guerra interna.

―**Tienes razón, me estoy comportando muy arrogante, la magia, y mucho más una magia arcaica como la tuya no es algo que se deba tratar con tanta liviandad** ―la vergüenza tomó lugar en su rostro―. **Lo siento.**

―**Conmigo no tienes por qué disculparte, no te preocupes** ―ella sonrió aún apenada, él dio un paso más hacia ella―. **Y si quieres buscar una manera de agradecérmelo, cuando domines el hechizo, permíteme presenciarte ejecutándolo, ¿sí?**

―**No creo que eso sea suficiente para agradecértelo...**

―**Lo es, lo es para mí, Erza...** ―finalmente quedó a medio paso de la guerrera escarlata―. **Erza,** **inténtalo, intenta una vez más concentrar la magia en tus dedos...**

Y ella iba a negarse, pues aunque ya podía atraer magia de los astros celestes, todos sus intentos por concentrarla en sus dedos habían sido fracasos totales, pero la manera en que la luna creciente lo iluminó en ese momento, evidenciando toda la confianza que él tenía en ella, evitó negarse a cualquier petición que él hiciese, así que sin dudarlo más alzó sus manos en medio de ambos, elevó su rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos mientras su propia magia fluía.

―**No te desesperes** ―la voz gentil de Jellal se presentó para guiarla―, **siéntela, respira profundo y déjala fluir...**

Pronto, sin siquiera notarlo, magia dorada comenzó a materializarse, pequeñísimos destellos que iluminaron poco a poco su rostro mientras calentaban las yemas de sus dedos; y ella, aún sin poder verlo sonrió porque lo sentía, era muy similar a la calidez que sintió en sus manos cuando Jellal le transmitió de su magia.

_«¿¡Lo logré!?»_

Se cuestionó emocionada a sí misma pero decidió no pensar en ello para no perder la concentración, aunque no tardó en perderla cuando algo más cálido que la magia de sus dedos tocó su rostro.

―**Sabía que podías...** ―ella abrió los ojos solo para verse cautivada en los ojos avellana llenos de orgullo de Jellal―, **lo sabía...** ―la sonrisa que él le regaló conmovió su corazón, y supo que en sus ojos estaba también ese sentimiento que él le transmitió con su magia aquella vez y que ella no había podido nombrar.

O inconscientemente se negaba a ponerle el nombre que debía.

―**Jellal, gracias...** ―fue lo único que Erza pudo susurrar.

―**Felicidades, Erza...** ―y él volvió a sorprenderla y a sorprenderse a sí mismo, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, inclinándose hacia ella acelerando su corazón, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos mientras él colocaba su frente contra la suya.

_Manteniéndose así de cerca a ella por varios minutos._

Perdonándose a sí mismo el sucumbir ante otro de sus deseos.

_...El más inofensivo de todos los que lo estaban embargando..._

**.**

**] J & E [**

**.**

Sentados juntos, frente al lago, con una sábana cubriéndolos.

_En silencio, desde hacía ya bastantes minutos._

Hasta que él finalmente rompió ese silencio.

―**¿Puedo saber en qué estás pensando? Llevas un buen rato en silencio** ―la joven recostada en su hombro sonrió y se re acomodó de modo que pudiese verlo de frente, de inmediato él lamentó la falta del calor que ella le estaba transmitiendo al estar recostada en él.

―**Estaba pensando en que aún no he cumplido una promesa **―y junto con eso estaba pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Jellal sobre la forma en que él había querido felicitarla aquella noche que invocó la magia de las estrellas por sí misma, una pregunta de la que no obtuvo respuesta pues se apenó tanto con la mirada que Jellal le dio que había cambiado de tema.

_¡Que tonta había sido!_

Pero ahora estaba más que segura de que quería esa respuesta.

―**¿Una promesa? ¿A quién?**

―**A ti** ―Erza le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo y Jellal rió.

―**¿A mí?** ―él tomó el dedo agresor en su mano por la simple razón de que le gustaba estar en contacto con Erza.

―**Sí, a ti, Jellal Fernandes** ―afirmó de nuevo la maga de cabello escarlata―. **Y creo que este lugar es perfecto para saldar esa deuda de honor **―Jellal alzó una ceja y antes de que pudiese ponerle voz a su curiosidad, Erza ya se ponía de pie con luz envolviendo su cuerpo, cuando esa luz se dispersó, la pregunta que Jellal iba a hacer de nuevo se vio truncada en ser emitida pues el hombre se había quedado sin la capacidad de formularla.

Sin capacidad de hablar.

―_**Er... ehm... **_

_O al menos no coherentemente._

―**Y-yo...** ―la joven de pie frente a él respiró hondo para hablar sin balbucear al sentirse tan observada por él―. **Sé... sé que no es mi armadura más imponente, mucho menos para representar una magia tan respetable como la que tu usas, pero, ¿no está mal, verdad?** ―Erza jugó nerviosa con sus dedos esperando la respuesta de Jellal que se tardó bastante en llegar.

―**Y-yo...** ―esta vez fue el mago de cabello azul quien tuvo que respirar hondo para no balbucear frente a la imagen de la hermosa mujer que él amaba con todo su corazón, envuelta en una escasa armadura que, con lo poco que cubría, aún así lograba acentuar más todas y cada una de sus tentadoras _curvas_―. **Erza... es...** ―emitió dos palabras y de nuevo quedó embobado en la imagen frente a él.

―**Je-Jellal...** ―dijo con algo de decepción―, **si no te gusta no te preocupes, no tienes que...** ―se detuvo pues repentinamente el mago se puso de pie frente a ella y volvió a tomar su mano.

―**¡No es eso!** ―al escuchar la decepción en su voz por su silencio recuperó parte de su capacidad para hablar ― **Todo lo contrario... **―centrándose en el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate y no en toda la imagen completa de la mujer frente a él, pudo poner en orden su mente―. **No encontraba el... **_**adjetivo**_**... **―sonrió al recordar que ella había dicho algo parecido cuando no encontraba palabras para definir el lago que resplandecía frente a ellos―. **Hermosa no es suficiente adjetivo...** ―susurró―. **Veamos,** ―su mano peinó el flequillo escarlata en su rostro que las dos coletas en que su cabello se acomodó al re equiparse dejaban libre, luego acarició con increíble delicadeza la oreja de la joven haciéndola temblar sutilmente con el roce que hizo mecerse al zarcillo celeste y dorado en su oreja―. **¿Admirable?** ― las yemas de sus dedos contactaron la mejilla de Erza que no paraba de ganar color―. **¿Soberbia? ¿Fastuosa? No, esos no son suficientes** ―soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y, a pesar de lo abochornada que se sentía, Erza rió al reconocer ese patrón de adjetivos que él había dicho para ayudarla a describir el lago―. **¿Esplendorosa? Hmmm...** ―fingió pensarlo por un momento y luego tomó ambas manos de la joven, se las llevó a los labios y depositó un casto beso―. **Aún no es suficiente para describirte... pero no creo que encuentre o exista acaso alguna palabra para hacerlo.**

Erza soltó un largo suspiro.

_Uno muy largo._

―**¿Te gusta dejarme indefensa haciendo y diciendo esa clase de cosas, verdad?** ―preguntó, mejillas rojas, ojos brillantes, labios sonrientes.

―**No, eso es lo que me haces tú** ―le cerró un ojo y Erza negó con fingida indignación.

―**Mejor dejemos este debate para después** ―soltó sus manos de las de él―, **ahora quiero cumplir una promesa... **

Y así se encaminó al lago.

Jellal observó cada paso con exquisito deleite, desde la forma en que sus pies descalzos se humedecieron al ingresar al lago, la forma en que sus piernas se movieron sobre el lago para crear cada sello mágico, como si ella danzase sobre el agua y esta le respondiese con una aprobación escarlata al formarse cada uno de los siete sellos necesarios, sus dedos extendiéndose para formar la conexión entre las magias y finalmente, sus tentadores labios recitando el hechizo que desencadenaría la magia que ella le había pedido que le enseñase hacia tanto tiempo.

―**¡Gran Chariot!** ―la voz de Erza se escuchó clara aún entre el retumbó del hechizo cumpliéndose contra el lago, olas de fría agua se levantaron por un momento y bañaron a la joven sobre el lago que sonreía orgullosa de su perfecto logro.

_Y luego, el lago volvió a su esplendorosa calma._

―**Traté de reducir el impacto lo máximo posible, pero no es un hechizo que pueda considerarse de pequeño impacto por más que trate de minimizarse** ―la escuchó decir divertida mientras se acercaba hacia él de nuevo―. **¿Lo hice bien? Y si lo hice bien...** ―preguntó, ahora ansiosa y tímida a partes iguales a un paso frente a él― **¿Po-podrías felicitarme como pensabas hacerlo aquella noche?**

Él sonrió encantado de esa oportunidad que ella le brindaba.

_Ella sintió un delicioso escalofrió recorrerla al ver esa sonrisa._

―**Scarlet, **_**Scarlet...**_ ―soltó Jellal en un suspiro, se quitó su abrigo largo, se acercó a ella para colocárselo sobre sus húmedos hombros y luego la besó.

Como había querido hacerlo aquella noche en que le enseñaba.

_La besó y la besó, por aquella noche y por la presente y por las venideras._

Porque ahora no tenía por qué reprimirse.

_...Y porque era el único adjetivo que encontró para expresar lo que sentía por ella..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Los reviews hacen que siga escribiendo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Encuesta:**

¡No se olviden de votar! Por cierto, el voto solo vale si comentan algo sobre el cap también, no solo la opción elegida, pueden escribir sobre que frase les gustó más, o diálogo o etc.

En el próximo capítulo prefieren que sea:

**1\. **De Erza enferma.

**2\. **De Jellal borracho.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

¿Qué les pareció? Ay... QwQ Yo no sé ustedes pero me encantarían que en 100YQ Jellal vea a Erza usando esa armadura y su hechizo y confirmen que fue él quien le enseñó ese hechizo. QwQ

Por cierto, que bonito ver animadas todas las escenas Jerza del manga en el anime... Jellal se ve tan hermoso en todas y cada una... ASDFGJGFDASDFGH... Los amo cada vez más. Ay...

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

A vosotros con cuenta os respondo por PM:

**Katt Geez.**

**FairyMila.**

**Rafaelaprado22.**

**Stormy Night Of Rain92.**

**MakieR1.**

**Erza PS.**

**AZULTMITLA.**

**Liraz D Nightray.**

**Thaurel.**

A vosotros sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

**Guest 1**: Me alegra que hayas estado esperando otro fic mio, a veces me da nervios por lo fluff que son y que la gente se empalague, pero al parecer aún pueden soportar más miel. QwQ Mil gracias por leer, espero te guste el nuevo cap también.

**Guest 2**: Los fics en canon tienen ese sentimiento especial porque se acercan más al deseo de nuestros corazones de ver a Jellal y Erza se felices por fin juntos y llenos de amor. QwQ Así que entiendo tu sentimiento. Aún no han compartido tienda de campaña, pero ya están a punto... 7v7r Mil gracias por leer y por comentar. NwN

**Lily-Ana**: xDD Es que Jellal la tiene tan loquitamente enamorada que la pobre se pone tsundere. xDDD Gracias por leerlo y me alegra que te gustase su cita. Gracias por tucomentario :D

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar. QwQ)b**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Animan a continuar.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	4. Vals

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡FELIZ JERZA DAY!**

De nuevo el** 27 de Octube **el fandom Jerza ha mostrado su amor celebrando esta fecha con hermosos fanarts, pero además, Mashima Sensei nos ha regalado una hermosa imagen para celebrarlo también. **QwQ **¡Soy tan feliz! Luego de 364 días sin un solo arte para el Jerza en su Twitter por fin somos noticeados! En serio como sufrimos los fans del Jerza, en serio como sobrevivimos de a poquitos... pero agradecidos somos y por eso hoy celebramos que la mirada del creador del Jerza se volvió hacia nosotros. Lol.

En fin, este cap es para celebrar esa imagen de hoy.

Y... sí, ya sé, este cap no era el que se supone seguía, pero no se preocupen, que igual escribiré por el que votaron más en el cap anterior, ¿qué cuál ganó? Pues... ¡El Jellal borracho! **xDDD** Trataré de escribirlo esta misma semana que está por comenzar, estoy llena de Jerza feelings.

_**ASDFGHJHGFDSSDFASDFGASDFGHJSDFGHSDFGHJSDFGHJGHJK...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy amor a mis bebés que reinan mi corazón.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**] 04 [**

**Vals**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era un evento inusual pero ya estaba envuelto en él.

_La hermosa dama escarlata a su lado lo había involucrado._

―**Va a salir bien, Erza** ―le habló a la maga usualmente temeraria que en ese momento parecía bastante nerviosa, era curioso que ella fuese la de la idea pero en ese momento parecía querer no saber nada del asunto.

―**Es que...** ―la joven de cabello rojo ―_escarlata_, según su apuesto acompañante―, se mordió el labio en una muestra inusual de nervios y luego soltó un suspiro para hablar con total seriedad―. **Por mucho tiempo no me di cuenta, pero ahora no hay manera de negar la verdad...**

―**¿Cuál verdad?** ―curioso la miró.

―**De que... soy un asco para los bailes elegantes... ** ―apenada admitió y miró hacia sus zapatos finos, era verdad que había sido su idea el participar en ese concurso de baile propuesto por Mirajane en el Gremio, cualquier cosa que indicase una competencia sana y divertida le emocionaba, pero ahora que se había re equipado el elegante vestido para bailar el vals y tenía a Jellal a su lado, solo podía pensar en todos los videos que le mostraron en donde su baile era un total desastre lleno de terribles accidentes que terminaban perjudicando a su pareja y hasta a la misma edificación en donde bailaba.

Y de verdad, de verdad, no quería terminar lastimando a Jellal.

_Y mucho menos avergonzarlo._

―**Tonterías** ―le respondió él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. **Hemos bailado antes y lo has hecho de maravilla.**

―**Bueno... es que... **―Erza se sonrojó al recordar esas ocasiones, en algunas de sus citas de pronto Jellal pedía su mano y bailaban sin música en medio de un bosque solitario o un lago escondido, eran casi mágicos esos momentos y si era sincera consigo misma en lo único que pensaba cuando estaba en esas situaciones con él era en lo bien que se sentía estar tan apegada a Jellal Fernandes.

―**¿Es qué?**

―**Es que... en esas ocasiones estamos a solas** ―apretó la mano de Jellal con cariño mientras las demás parejas comenzaban a aparecer en la pista esperando la música―, **y, es fácil dejarse llevar...**

―**¿Y por qué hoy sería diferente?**

―**¡Por-porque es una competencia y... y todos nos están viendo!**

―**¿Y te incómoda que te vean bailando conmigo?** ―su voz fue gentil y comprensiva pero Erza sintió su corazón apretarse en un puño al pensar que pudiese generarse un malentendido que podría lastimar a Jellal.

No dudó en arreglarlo de inmediato.

―**¡Claro que no es eso!** ―respondió casi en un grito subiendo la mirada hacia él llena de determinación―. **¡Lo que me hace más feliz de hoy es que puedo participar contigo!** ―bajó la voz al ver como eso había llamado la atención de las demás personas en el Gremio y además generado un par de sonrisillas picaras de un demonio y compañía―. **N-no es por eso que me siento nerviosa... lo que no quiero es pisarte... o avergonzarte** ―terminó en un susurro.

Jellal rió.

Erza frunció el ceño.

Pero la marca desapareció cuando él apartó con sumo cariño el flequillo en su cara y besó el surco que se había formado en su frente con sus labios.

―**Yo no creo que eso pase** ―dijo luego de separar sus labios de la frente de la maga escarlata―, **y si llega a pasar, estaré a tu lado para corregir los errores y mejorar juntos, como tú lo has hecho siempre conmigo ¿puedes confiar en mi para eso? **

Ojos brillando en cariño.

Mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

―**Sí...** ―fue la respuesta de ella.

Determinada.

Valiente.

_Llena de fortaleza._

―**Esa es la Erza que conozco, siempre preparada para cualquier clase de combate** ―Erza rió perdiendo los nervios y en el momento en que él acarició su mejilla, la música, a pesar de que un intenso Natsu y un Gajeel con Levi sobre sus pies y un bebé en cada brazo aún estuviesen discutiendo si era justo o no participar en equipos, comenzó a sonar―. **Me permite, **_**mi**_** señorita Scarlet...** ―extendió su mano a ella y ella colocó la propia sobre la ofrecida.

―**Será todo un placer, **_**mi**_** señor Fernandes** ―de inmediato sus pies se movieron para seguir el liderazgo de los de Jellal, sin embargo, la vaporosa falda de su vestido color cielo se enredó en uno de sus zapatos y el suelo hubiese sido su destino si la otra mano de Jellal no hubiese estado allí para sujetar con fuerza su cintura y así evitarlo.

Erza lo miró con la cara como un tomate.

_O más bien, como una fresa, como sería lo indicado para la reina de los pasteles de tal baya._

―**¿Estás bien?** ―preguntó preocupado de que perdiese la determinación.

―**Yo...** ―soltó un largo suspiro―, **esto es una tontería...**

―**Erza, solo fue un resb...**

―**Vamos** ―lo interrumpió, ni un ápice de duda en su semblante―, **esto no me va a detener, después de todo es una batalla **―sonrió llena de confianza y Jellal le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de que él pudiese siquiera dar un nuevo paso, la joven en sus brazos brilló en magia.

―**¿Qué vas a hac-? **―la piel desnuda de la espalda de Erza que sintió contra su palma no lo dejó terminar la pregunta, e igual el sorpresivo nuevo atuendo de la joven maga le respondió―. **Ya veo... **―Jellal rió y Erza con su hakama rojo y vendas en el pecho rió con él―. **Ahora sí te tomaste esta batalla en serio.**

Erza asintió con una sonrisa, Jellal la hizo girar con elegancia.

Su armadura de más confianza no la hizo tropezar.

_El resto del mundo desapareció para ellos por un largo rato._

Pero _las_ luces del flash de una cámara los devolvió a la realidad.

―**¡Oh! Olvidé que había que tomarse una foto mientras se baila** ―señaló al invitado por Mirajane, Jason de la revista _Sorceser_ no dejaba de gritar su típico _"Cool, cool"_ mientras Gray se desnudaba con cada giro que daba con una también desnudista Juvia.

_¿Qué se va a hacer?_

El amor pega muchas manías.

―**¿F-foto?** ―Jellal miró incómodo hacia donde Jason. Luego de casi vivir la mitad de su vida evitando ser descubierto como el fugitivo que fue, las fotografías no eran algo que realmente disfrutase.

Erza entendió de inmediato.

―**S-sí... pero, si prefieres no hacerlo...**

Jellal observó a Erza un momento y luego se decidió.

―**Vamos **―sujetando la mano de la Reina de las Hadas con firmeza se dirigió poco a poco al lugar en donde Jason tomaba fotos a Natsu, a quien se le había ocurrido que encender en fuego el vestido de Lucy generaría la mejor foto de la velada, por suerte para la rubia, Juvia estaba cerca ya que Gray había detenido su baile para recuperar la ropa de la maga de agua y ayudarla a cubrirse.

―**¿Irás? **

―**No** ―colocó su frente contra la de Erza que le miró confundida―. _**Iremos**_**. No puedo quedarme atrás en la determinación de ganar esto, somos una **_**pareja**_** después de todo ¿Cierto?** ―Erza sonrió totalmente extasiada.

―**Lo somos** ―respondió sin duda, su mano más firme en el fuerte hombro de Jellal cubierto por su camisa negra favorita.

―**Aunque, no tengo idea de que hacer en el momento de la foto. ¿Hacemos la señal de la paz? **―dijo él en broma.

―**Me gusta eso** ―rió ella.

―**Entonces tenemos un plan de ataque**―declaró Jellal divertido, separando su frente de la de Erza pues en dos giros más quedarían en el foco de la cámara de Jason.

―**¿Estás nervioso? **

―**Como no tienes idea...** ―respondió sincero.

―**Entonces...** ―antes de que acabara el penúltimo giro, Erza se puso de puntillas y besó a un muy sorprendido Jellal, que apenas y pudo girar correctamente una segunda vez debido a ese beso, y no solo porque no lo esperaba, sino porque era la primera vez que Erza lo besaba frente a toda su familia que era su Gremio.

Los silbidos no se hicieron de esperar.

―**Ahora...** ―Jellal apenas pudo escuchar la indicación de Erza, y por eso apenas fue consciente de que Erza soltó su mano para ejecutar el plan de ataque que habían decidido un par de giros atrás.

_Click._

Una luz golpeó su vista y la risa de Erza inundó su oído.

―**Creo que fue una buena...** ―aún riéndose ella besó su mejilla tatuada―. **Saliste perfecto. Ni parece que las fotografías pueden ponerte tan nervioso.**

―**¿Ya tomaron la foto? **―parpadeó confuso y Erza alzó una ceja.

―**¿No te diste cuenta? **

―**N-no... ¡T-tú me distrajiste por completo!**

Ella volvió a reír.

Y Jellal no pudo más que unirse a su risa.

_Especialmente, cuando les mostraron su fotografía final._

―**No salió como planeamos** ―dijo Erza divertida observándola.

―**No** ―Jellal negó con la cabeza, señalando su mano que había terminado extendida y no como la de Erza en señal de la paz―, **pero creo que quedó mucho mejor.**

―**¿De verdad? **―le miró curiosa por la sonrisa dulce en los labios de su peliazul.

―**Mira** ―señaló las manos en la foto―, **esto me confirma** **que** **Grand Chariot y sus siete estrellas brillan en amor sobre nosotros...**

―**¡OOOH!** ―Erza le miró llena de sorpresa y luego, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, se lanzó a abrazarlo, aún rodeada de todas las miradas del gremio, mientras reía recordando la primera ocasión en que Jellal le había dicho algo como eso―. **¡Definitivamente es nuestra constelación guardiana! **

―**Así es** ―Jellal le devolvió el abrazo, sin importarle todos los ardientes _"Cools"_ de Jason al fotografiarlos a distancia, sin duda serían parte del próximo número de la revista, pero en ese momento solo le importaba el amor que Erza la daba tan abiertamente―, **un gran carruaje solo para nosotros dos... para llevarnos a nuestro próximo destino...**

Erza asintió sin ninguna idea de a cual destino se refería él.

Jellal sonrió llenó de la seguridad que necesitaba y que ella acababa de brindarle.

_Seguridad de que se dirigían a ese destino que él deseaba._

Uno en conjunto.

_...Pronto un anillo escondido cumpliría su destino también..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Los reviews hacen que siga escribiendo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Encuesta:**

¿Pensaron que no había encuesta? ¡Jojo! Pues sí hay. Por cierto, el voto solo vale si comentan algo sobre el cap también, no solo la opción elegida, pueden escribir sobre que frase les gustó más, o diálogo o etc.

Obviamente ya vieron que Jellal tiene un anillo para Erza... 7v7)r Cuando llegue el momento, prefieren que:

**1\. **Erza encuentre el anillo antes de que se lo propongan.

**2.** Que Jellal la sorprenda por completo.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

Si se preguntan porque metí un vals en todo esto, pues...lool, no sé, después de observar atentamente la imagen por un par de horas no pude dejar de pensar que la postura en la que están dibujados se parece a la postura de un vals, así que, pues... eso pasó. xD

No sé si alguno de vosotros ha estado siguiendo el "Jerza Day" en twitter pero ha estado lleno de hermosos fanarts, yo spameé mi cuenta de tanto retwiteos, así que sí quieren participar aún pueden y sí quieren apoyar dando favs o retweets, están más que bienvenidos. ¡Apoyemos a nuestro pequeño fandom! Yo estoy sorprendida de que tanta participación... QwQ Ay... no estamos solos.

Por cierto, acá agregué una frase que Jellal dijo hace poco en la secuela "Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest" ¿Saben cuál fue? :x

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo, de verdad que estoy super llena de energía, y les aseguro que la actualización de "Dulce Destino" está muy próxima... 7v7)r

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

A vosotros con cuenta os respondo por PM:

**Vanesa1510**

**Ryuketsu no Hana**

**RafaelaPrado22**

**Azulmitla**

**Katt Geez**

**FairyMila**

**Kissel484**

**Tsuruga Chan**

Vosotros sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

**Lily-ana**: ¡Mil gracias por leer y por emocionarte! Es hermoso generar emociones así en los lectores. Esa parte que mencionas también fue una de mis partes favoritas de escribir. ASDFGHJSDFGH...QwQ

**Guest 2**: Gracias por leer. NwN

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar. QwQ)b**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Animan a continuar.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
